villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gregory Swofford
Gregory Swofford is the main human villain from the original G1 Transformers. He is a scarred human scientist who holds a grudge to the Cybertronian race and serves as one of the main antagonists of the two-part season finale of Season 3 The Return of Optimus Prime. G1 Transformers Prior to the events of "The Return of Optimus Prime" set at sometime in either the first or second Season, Gregory Swofford was a young human scientist who encountered a fight between Optimus Prime and Megatron. Due to Megatron's interference, Gregory was injured and scarred during the fight and then holds a deep grudge towards the Cybertronian race, particularly Optimus whom he blames, after this encounter. Years later, Gregory Swofford and Jessica Morgan were conducting tests on experiment heat-resisting alloy on a star, until they discovered an Autobot ship carrying the body of Optimus Prime. Despite his hate towards the Autobot leader, he helped Jessica after the latter convinced him to pull the ship away from the star, not before he kicked Optimus' arm, calling him a "lousy robot". As they returned to Earth, Gregory noticed strange spores coating on their ship. Upon arriving on Earth, he and his colleague Mark Morgan, Jessica's father, discovered its hate inducing properties after testing it on two lab rats. Their experiment is cut short when the Decepticons attack their lab, injuring Jessica and crippling her. After she was taken to the hospital by Protectobot First Aid, Swofford and Morgan are driven by their hate of the Cybertronian race, inspiring Swofford an idea to use Optimus' body as a bait to the Autobots. Swofford accompanied his colleague to the hospital to retrieve Jessica, who is now wearing mechanical prosthetics. Instead of being thankful to the Autobots, Dr. Morgan furiously blames them instead and brought her home with Swofford in the tow as well. Upon failing to reactivate Optimus, Morgan and Swofford then decided to melt the Autobot leader's body in the furnace. Jessica, who is now allied with the Autobots, tearfully demanded him to stop, only for the latter to reveal he had already planned to use Prime's body as bait to lure the other Autobots into their trap: by unleashing the Hate Plague on them. The plague soon infected everything on its path as it infects not only Transformers but as well as humans and various lifeforms, and possibly including Swofford and Morgan as well off-screen. After a resurrected Optimus destroys the Hate Plague, Swofford was among the infected victims freed from the infection. Despite being the cause of the ruckus, Swofford apologizes to Optimus but refused as Galvatron walked towards him and shakes his hand instead. It was likely both Swofford and Morgan faced consequences for nearly destroying all life in the galaxy. Trivia *Alongside his colleague Mark Morgan, they are both very similar to James Savoy as they both hated the Cybertronian race regardless of faction for being the cause of their loved ones' demise. Unlike both of them however, Savoy never redeems himself and both Morgan and Swofford themselves lacks yangire-like qualities that Savoy possesses. *Gregory Swofford and Mark Morgan are the most hated characters in the Transformers series. *Despite both being scientists, they seemed to dislike advanced technology. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imprisoned